


The Fight

by Jiggle_Physics



Series: The Arcana [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Asra (The Arcana)'s Route, F/M, Fights, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We die like men in this house, breaking hearts, breaking up, once again it's asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiggle_Physics/pseuds/Jiggle_Physics
Summary: In wake of the Red Plague, an argument changes the course of history.





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I really like tormenting my characters and poor Asra is full of cannon angst that is a practical gold mine for me. I'll write something light and fluffy a little later but for now, here we go. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

"Asra, please just try to listen." Kyah was exhausted, they'd had this fight for the fourth time in the span of two days.

"What is there to listen to besides that you want to stay behind and play the martyr." He spat, leaning against the wall and watching as her hands clenched into fists. 

"It's not playing martyr to be a decent human being! We're magicians! There has to be something we can do, instead of running away with our tails tucked between our legs like scolded dogs!" He knew better than to provoke her, Kyha's temper was something to fear. 

She didn't mean to be but the woman was cruel, she held everything that anyone had ever told her over their heads like a guillotine. It was a messy quality that she tried to control but in the heat of the moment it spilled out burning anything in its path. Asra would say he loved despite her furor. 

"It's escaping! This plague doesn't have a cure and you _know_ it!" He snatched open the curtains to show so many of the sick. 

It was a horrid sight that made her flinch. The people were often caked in blood from their ears and when they coughed their mouths along with such red eyes. The plague didn't differ from the young or old. She could see children curled up against their infected parents crying, not understanding what was happening. Their parent would attempt so hard to hold back their own sobs looking down at the fragile lives of their babies knowing they were destined for death. 

"You aren't an idiot, you know I'm right. We can run to Muriel's or Nopal, somewhere far away." He reached out to hold her, despite her weak attempt to shake him off, "Let me protect you, please."

"You would steal me away like a _thief_ , hoard me like gold or something precious because your scared. You don't know what will happen, you don't know if there is a cure or not! All you want to do is run away! This isn't something you can run from, it doesn't matter how far we go it'll follow. But no, no, Asra wants to take his little treasure and hide. I'm not going to." Kyah shoved him off and stepped back, desperately trying to ignore how her heart was breaking and that too painful look on his face. 

"Damn you and your stubbornness! Yes, I want to take you with me! I'm trying to save you, but no you feel guilty for them! You couldn't save Lilly, you couldn't save Mads or Rye so now you have to save everyone or die trying, is that it?" Asra snarled stalking up to her blind with his pain and frustration.

They were both all fire and rage and hurt. Kyah could feel her heart shattering, they'd never fought like this. _Never._ Gods, they never really argued at all and when they did it was something simple that could be solved by working together. But now? Asra wasn't willing to bend, nor was she. 

"I'm going to walk out that door, with or without you." 

"Fine. Go cower in the woods for all I care."

Asra remembered shoving past her and grabbing what he'd packed, he could recall the burning in his soul at leaving her. She wasn't going with him. She was leaving him. The woman he quite literally fell for when he was only thirteen was letting him walk out the door. 

"You're going to get yourself killed, Kyah. And I won't come to save you."

"Just get out, Asra."

The slamming of the door lodged a sense of finality with her words. But the wood was thin and he could hear her slide down the door after locking it and sobbing. Part of him wanted to push it back open and try to make it all disappear, take the hurt away with gentle touches and sweet kisses. However; a bitter, screaming part easily drowned out any desire as he walked away. Faust curled up on his shoulder pressing her nose to his cheek. He hadn't even noticed he was crying.

The vision of the woods was blurry and difficult but his feet knew the way to Muriel's hut. He would sit in front of the fire and let the cold into him. She chose this. She'd torn his heart from his chest. And in those long, chaotic, and cruel moments he didn't care what the plague did to her.


End file.
